1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein relate to a liquid-jet head and an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inkjet recording apparatus is generally known as an example of a liquid-jet recording type image forming apparatus having a recording head formed of a liquid-jet head (liquid-drop jet head) ejecting liquid drops, such as a printer, a facsimile machine, or a plotter, or a combination of these functions.
The liquid-jet head is normally provided with a filter part configured to filter a liquid inside a channel in order to prevent ejecting from malfunctioning, that is, to prevent foreign particles contained in the ejecting liquid from clogging nozzles or prevent foreign particles contained in the ejecting liquid from being attached to edges of the nozzles to adversely affect ejecting directions, which may result in curved ejecting directions.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-160821 discloses a structure having a filter member sandwiched between a first metallic member and a second metallic member, in which the first metallic member and the second metallic member are mutually bonded with an adhesive applied around the filter member in a circular configuration.